


maeiso drabbles

by isogai



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isogai/pseuds/isogai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of (mostly) one-shots and drabbles about the poor committee member and the womanizing bastard guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isogai comforts Maehara after his nth break-up, and Maehara slowly starts to realize that he feels most at ease in his best friends’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “shit, I’m gay for my best friend” – hiroto maehara, probably  
> unbeta’d fluff(?) drabble

“You’re awfully clingy today,” Isogai remarked as he dumped a stack of papers on Koro-sensei’s desk, wiping the sweat from his forehead using his right arm. Maehara had been following him around like a lost puppy all day – he’d earned a look or two from Kataoka as the class reps finished up their work for the day, usually something only the two of them were involved in.

Sure, the two best friends were pretty much attached at the hip. They’re a package deal, buy one get one free, you know the drill. If it weren’t for the distressed look on the blond’s face and their usually composed leader slowly breaking down, no one would even bat an eye.

“Alright, I’m done for today. Let’s go home.”

\--

“I get it. She broke up with you. It’s not the first time this happened and, knowing you, probably won’t be the last time either.”

“You’re too honest,” Maehara sighed, throwing his head back.

Isogai laughed and his best friend watched how his antennae jumped up. He’s too perfect, even those stupid gravity defying strands of hair on the top of his head, Maehara thought. But then again, they were just one of the many reasons Hiroto had taken a liking to the boy sitting in front of him. It was all part of his charm.

The blond took some Pocky out of his bag, grabbing one of the chocolate covered sticks and pointed it in his best friend’s direction. “Alright, Mr. Perfect, what about your love life. You still get love letters almost daily. How come you never respond to them?”

Isogai was taken aback at his directness, not to mention Maehara calling him ‘Mr. Perfect’, even though it wasn’t the first time this subject came up.

“I told you before, I’m just not interested.”

“Are you even interested in girls?”

“Don’t you have more important things to worry about?”

Maehara bit the pocky stick in two. The class rep had always been good at dodging questions he didn’t want to answer, and it would usually throw the blond off – but not this time. There was something more to his words, but he didn’t know exactly what.

“Looks like you fully recovered from your heartbreak, let’s try and finish our homework.”

Maehara blinked a couple of times, his face changing from detective mode to ‘I ate bad sushi’ mode, and he clutched his chest, letting himself fall over.

“N-no… I am… in so much pain. Yuuma… tell… tell mother I love her. And tell my ex-girlfriend I still want my umbrella back.”

“Which one?” Isogai laughed, rushing over to his best friends’ side to aid him in his dying moments.

“The black striped one,” Maehara responded after coughing twice.

“I’m talking about which ex-girlfriend, idiot.”

Maehara raised an arm, as if he was reaching for Isogai’s face. “Sometimes I really, really want to yank those two antennae out of your head.”

“You’re being awfully blunt for someone who’s on the verge of dying,” Isogai remarked.

“I… I don’t have much longer.”

“Don’t close your eyes! Stay with me!”

“I’ve… always admired you, Yuuma.”

“What’s with the sudden confession? Is this turning into a shoujo drama?”

“Please hold me.”

Isogai reluctantly did what he was told, and Maehara closed his eyes, his arms dangling in the air. “Hirotooooooo!”

“Um… Is everything okay?” Isogai turned his attention to the door, where his slightly confused younger sister was standing, holding two cups of water.

“Hiroto just died, but everything’s fine. Thank you.”

“Okay, if you say so, big brother…” she whispered, as if she didn’t want Maehara to wake up from the dead. Forgetting she was supposed to give the cups of water to the two friends, she walked away with a more than confused look on her face.

“How was that? That was some pretty good acting, wasn’t it?” Maehara asked proudly, a stupid grin appearing on his face. Isogai could only sigh, but a small smile appeared on his lips. His best friend was an idiot, but at least not a boring one.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before the blond realized Isogai was still holding him. It didn’t feel awkward, but rather, strangely comforting – the way the dark haired boy’s arms felt, wrapped around his shoulders and stomach, the familiar smell… it felt _right_. Maehara didn’t know if his best friend felt the same way, but when their eyes caught each other’s he’d suddenly let go of him.

Needless to say, Maehara had wished he would’ve played dead just a tad bit longer.

“Are you back to normal now?” Isogai asked, trying to look composed, but Maehara noticed he was slightly flustered.

“I, uh, I guess so,” the blond answered, returning back to where he was sitting before. “You still haven’t told me how my acting was, though.”

“Amazing. Please don’t forget about me when you’re famous,” Isogai answered, only half-joking. He chuckled at his own words.

Things reverted back to normal, but Maehara knew that something had changed. He couldn’t tell for sure – maybe it was because of the strange feeling in his stomach, maybe it was because of the way Isogai was stealing glances from behind his books from time to time, and he might not have realized it himself, but this wasn’t the first time he felt like this. Maybe nothing really changed, but rather, Maehara had discovered something about himself that he didn’t know, didn’t realize before.

He, Hiroto Maehara, was in love with his best friend.

And he might have been for a long time.


	2. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters 158 and 159 don't exist

“Here.”

Maehara throws a bar of chocolate Isogai’s way and the latter barely manages to catch it, not hiding the glint of surprise in his eyes.

“What’s this?”

The blond laughs. “Chocolate, what else would it be?”

Isogai knows this, of course, and he also knows that Maehara’s question was rhetorical, but it doesn’t stop him from commenting on it. He tries to figure out the look on his best friend’s face, but despite having known him for years, he still had a hard time grasping Maehara’s train of thought from time to time.

“But isn’t–”

“I know what you’re going to say, and no, as far as I know, it’s not forbidden for guys to give their friends chocolate on Valentine’s Day. Though, admittedly, I wouldn’t give chocolate to just anyone.”

The dark-haired boy wants to ask him what he means, but the way his friend was looking at him made him swallow his words. He’d have to figure it out himself later.

“Th-thanks,” is the only thing Isogai can utter, and Maehara just nods.

They stand in silence for a bit, neither of them moving except to steal a glance at the other. It’s strange, the world might as well end next month, even if it’s just that one percent chance – but everything around them looked so ignorantly peaceful.

Isogai is the first one to break the silence as he unwraps the chocolate bar and takes a bite out of it, humming appreciatively. He’d almost forgotten what it tasted like.

Maehara watches him and smiles.

They’d been best friends for as long as he could remember, but the way the class rep acted after being given any kind of food never stopped being endearing to him. Isogai was still a kid, after all, even though he’d been forced to grow up a little bit faster than the rest of his peers.

The ikemen shoots a glance at Maehara and he takes it as an invitation to lean in, his mouth dangerously close to Isogai’s – and the latter braces himself, because he’s not sure what to do.

And that’s when the blonde leaps forward, taking a bite from the chocolate and quickly pulls back, a cheeky grin appearing on his face.

Isogai is disappointed but doesn’t know why exactly.

 

“You have some chocolate on your chin, Hiroto.”

Maehara tries to reach it with his tongue, and the class rep laughs at his friend’s futile attempts at getting it clean before he leans in to wipe it away with his thumb – brushing Maehara’s lip _accidentally_ , but not really.

He wants to pull his hand back but the blonde grabs it, and this time does close the distance between them.

It’s sweet.

“This is what you wanted, right?”

Isogai doesn’t say anything and instead lets his reddened cheeks speak for him. The blond knows very well that he’d just stolen his best friend’s first kiss, and he feels a mixture of pride and happiness, but mostly the latter. Because, after all, it was what he had wanted for a long time, too.

They don’t confess. They don’t need to.

“About damn time,” Isogai mumbles as their fingers intertwine.

Maehara doesn’t hear him.


	3. Deadline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 173.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so i wrote this before chapter 173 even happened, but this takes place right after those events, right before chapter 174. consider it an alternate timeline with more than 1 victim.
> 
> (also this is unbeta'd and not very good i'm sorry)

He wasn’t the first one to react, but after seeing the look on Nagisa’s face, he had been the first one to step forward. Mostly on impulse, because he knew he had to protect his classmates: he was their leader, after all. Right?

  
If he wasn't going to protect them, who would?

  
\--

 

_“Which high school are you planning on going to?”_

_“I’m not sure yet. I wonder if there’s a school out there that will accept me.”_

_“Of course there is!”_

_“Easy for you to say, Yuuma. You’re actually smart.”_

_Isogai lets out a sigh. “We both worked hard this year, haven’t we?”_

_“I guess so. You’re aiming for a pretty famous school, aren’t you? It would be cool if we could go to the same high school.”_

_“That would be nice.”_

_‘We’ve always been together after all’,_ _is the last thing Maehara wants to say, but he never really says the words out loud._

_“Yeah.”_

_\--_

**“NO!”**

It’s futile, of course, Maehara knows this – everyone _knew_ , but no one knew how to react. Not now, not back then, not when it had happened for a second time.

His body lands on the floor with a loud thud, not even two meters from where Maehara was standing, and it’s raining red. A drip lands on Maehara’s clenched fist, leaving a trail as it finds its way to the ground.

He doesn’t hesitate and runs over, almost tripping over his own feet, as he tries to ignore the sound his boots make when they come in contact with the wet floor. All his senses are numbed except for his nose, the smell of iron being almost unbearable to handle.

**“Isogai!”**

His breathing is ragged, almost as if he’d run a marathon, even though he’d only taken a few steps before falling down to his knees.

“H-Hiroto.”

It’s the first time he calls him by his first name in public, Maehara notices.

“Yuuma…”

“Hey, don’t look at me with that sad face.”

Isogai reaches out to Maehara’s face to wipe away the tears he didn’t even know had formed, and before he can pull away, Maehara grabs his hand.

The smell of blood is enough to make Maehara’s stomach turn. It was everywhere, but he forces himself not to look away, not when Isogai was still smiling at him.

_Has Yuuma always been this… strong?_

“Hiroto, listen. My siblings. Please take care of them, they’re still so young. You’re the only one I can trust, okay? Promise me?”

“What are you saying, Yuuma, you’re getting through this. Look, I’ll call Karasuma-sensei to have him call an ambulance, and–”

“Hiroto, please listen. You have to promise.”

His face has gotten a bit more serious, and Maehara has to bite his lip to stop more tears from coming.

“I promise. But I also promise that I’m getting you out of this mess, so just… you have to promise me to stay strong, okay?”

Isogai nods and smiles. “Yeah. Promise.”

_Blood stinks._

“Yuuma? Please, don’t close your eyes.”

“I’m still here.”

“Yuuma?”

“It kind of hurts, though.”

“It’s okay, you’ll be okay, help will come soon.”

“Hiroto… there’s something I need to tell you.”

Isogai uses his thumb to wipe away another of Maehara’s tears.

“Yeah?”

 

Maehara never gets a response.

 

\--

_Hiroto…_

**_I love you_** _._

\--

 

_We’ve always been together, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry. also i might actually write a sequel to this that involves another guilty pleasure ship of mine : ) 
> 
> (hey hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/subarujougasaki) or [tumblr](http://isogais.tumblr.com/) to talk about sad maeiso aus/hcs!)


	4. fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isogai and maehara have a fight, and they both go to karma for advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to shion ilu

“And, like, I _know_ I shouldn’t have said something like that. But, you know – he kind of made me! It wasn’t entirely my fault!”

“Mm.”

“But then he just stormed off! Just like that! I must’ve pissed him off pretty bad, because he’s never done anything like this before. Maybe I shouldn’t have told him that he was overreacting, even though he kind of was… but maybe I was the one overreacting.”

“Hmmh.”

“I don’t know what to do! He doesn’t answer any of his texts or calls. What do you think I should do?”

Karma takes another sip of his strawberry milk before slowly putting his right arm on Maehara’s shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes. “Maehara.”

“Yes?”

“Do I look like I know the first thing about relationships?”

There is a brief moment of silence before Maehara’s face contracts into a deep frown. “You’re right. Why did I even come here in the first place.”

“Because I have ice cream. And you think I’m good-looking.”

“I’m leaving.”

“Fine, I’ll just eat all of this ice cream by myself then.”

Maehara gets up to leave when the doorbell rings, and stays frozen in place while Karma walks to the door.

“Wow, I sure am popular today,” he laughs, glancing at the window to see who the other visitor might be. Maehara tenses up a bit when Karma mouths something at him that sounds all too familiar. _“I-so-ga-i.”_

 _“Don’t let him in! Pretend you’re not home!”_ Maehara mouths back, flailing his arms to make his message extra clear.

_“Hide.”_

If his boyfriend, who he’d just had a fight with mere minutes ago, wasn’t the one standing at the other side of the door, Maehara might have very well strangled his asshole of a friend at this very moment.

The door opens with a click and Isogai hesitantly walks in, both relieved and surprised Karma doesn’t ask him any questions. “I hope I’m not intruding?”

“Nah, you’re good,” Karma assures him, and Isogai takes off his shoes before following him into his room.

“Sorry for the random visit. I… just had a fight with Maehara.”

“That’s rough buddy.”

Isogai tells him the same things he’d already heard from Maehara (at least, that’s what he thought, because he hadn’t really paid attention to what Maehara had been blabbering on about), and after a good three minutes, Karma stops him mid-rant. “Okay, but, instead of telling me, why don’t you just tell this to Maehara himself?”

“B-but, I don’t know if–”

“He’s in the closet.”

“He’s in the what.”

“The closet.”

There’s another moment of silence before Maehara bursts through the closet’s door. “KARMA YOU ASSHAT!”

Isogai is confused, not to mention slightly terrified, and Karma just flashes a grin. “Wow Maehara, you came out of the closet a lot faster than last time.”

Maehara’s eyes spell murder, and Karma effortlessly dodges his attempted tackle.

“Guys… can you explain what’s going on here?”

Maehara had almost forgotten about his boyfriend being here, and, once their eyes meet, turns around in embarrassment, reluctantly leaving the explanation up to Karma.

“He–”, Karma points his thumb to Maehara, “was hiding from you.”

 _Note to self: Karma’s explanations suck,_ Maehara takes a mental note, and then turns around anyway, this time properly facing his boyfriend. “Listen, I don’t know why, and I clearly regret it, but I came here after our fight just to… I didn’t really know what to do. You didn’t answer your texts or calls. I know I’ve been a dick, I should’ve stopped you and said sorry. So… sorry.”

Isogai just nods. “I was being unreasonable too… I shouldn’t have stormed off like that, it was immature of me. So yeah… I’m sorry too. And I didn’t answer your texts because… I forgot my phone at your place and I was too embarrassed to go back.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

Maehara pauses for a bit before he bursts into laughter. “You’re an idiot.”

Isogai pouts at him before eventually cracking a smile. “As if you can talk!”

“But I’m glad. I thought you hated me. I was so desperate I came to Karma for advice out of all people!”

“I’m still here, you know. You guys are in my room.”

Maehara pretends he didn’t hear him and crawls over to where Isogai was sitting to engulf him in a hug, ignoring the gagging noises Karma is making behind them.

“Alright, and they lived happily ever after, yadda yadda. Now if you’ll excuse me, I was actually doing something important before you came and disturbed my peace.”

“You were playing Pokémon when I just got here,” Maehara deadpans.

“Yes, and I was in the middle of defeating the elite four while doing my Zorua solo run. Your point?”

“Alright, I get it, we’re leaving.”

Maehara grabs Isogai’s hand, who smiles apologetically at a slightly annoyed Karma as they make their way out of the room.

 

 

The both of them had barely set one foot outside before Maehara realises something. “Wait… did we just make up… thanks to Karma?”

Isogai chuckles. “Seems so.”

“That guy…”

“We should treat him to ice cream next time.”

Maehara’s lips curl into a small smile. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so dumb and i am terribly sorry. 
> 
> but tbh i've always liked the idea of karma being good friends with the two, maybe even a third wheel, because what's better than third wheel karma
> 
> expect more karma in the future


End file.
